


Feral Dogs

by annabeth



Series: Demon Dogs [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Infidelity, Inuyasha is an asshole, Inuyasha is an idiot, Lack of Remorse, Language, M/M, Pregnancy, end of series spoilers, post-anime canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: Inuyasha knew he smelled strongly of dog and sex, but Kagome's sense of smell wasn't as keen as his—she'd be unlikely to tell what those scents meant.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Inuyasha/Sesshomaru referenced
Series: Demon Dogs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783081
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Feral Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Wild Dogs.

Kagome was waiting for Inuyasha when he got back, her brow furrowed, her mien worried. He knew he smelled strongly of dog and sex, but Kagome's sense of smell wasn't as keen as his—she'd be unlikely to tell what those scents meant.

"Inuyasha!" she cried as soon as she saw him crest the hill before the village. "You were gone a long time. Where did you go? You weren't here when I woke up this morning." She came pelting towards him, arms outstretched, her eyes lit from within and her smile radiant.

He almost felt guilty. He _would_ have, except a torrid interlude with his brother didn't really mean anything—it certainly didn't affect how he felt about Kagome. He caught her up, wrapped his arms around her, and swung her around.

Her belly was a round melon between them, swollen with their first child. Inuyasha hadn't wanted to touch her for months—not because she was somehow less attractive to him, because she wasn't—but because he was afraid to harm their baby. Kagome kept promising him that it would be all right, but this was Inuyasha's only experience with impending fatherhood, and he couldn't quite bring himself to believe her.

"I went to sit in the forest," he said—almost true, as these things went—" and I ran into Sesshomaru." No need to tell her that he'd gone _looking_ for Sesshomaru with an angle he wanted to exploit, an urge that he needed to satisfy, and was too afraid to use his eighteen year old pregnant wife to do it.

"Was it okay? Did he try to hurt you?" She fluffed his bangs, turning his face, and then she cried out. "Your face! Inu—"

"Scratched it on a tree branch," he said, lying so easily he felt ashamed. But how could he ever tell Kagome the truth? He hadn't so much intended to cheat on her as leave her alone, but he didn't think she'd see it that way. Besides which, no matter how much he loved her—and he loved her a great deal—he had never been in this position before, domestic bliss, baby on the way, attentive wife.

It had been easier to fuck his older brother, to be honest.

"Come inside," she said, as he put her down. She grabbed his hand and Inuyasha remembered using his claws with impunity, remembered how it had felt to give in, to not hold back. Sesshomaru was a full-fledged _youkai_ , he could take damage and pain and not suffer. At least, not any permanent consequences. And though Inuyasha knew he probably wore his own badges from that encounter—likely on his chest and flanks—he was just as sturdy and tough as Sesshomaru.

As he followed her into their hut, where something was bubbling over the fire, he reflected on how his morning had gone.

"Stew," Kagome said, even as Inuyasha felt himself becoming distant. He was remembering—Sesshomaru's aristocratic face, his strong profile, his lean yet muscled body when he'd disrobed. Inuyasha had not expected to enjoy the encounter. He had not anticipated finding his brother beautiful.

Had never before paid enough attention to Sesshomaru's looks to consider whether they appealed to him.

And now, he knew that they appealed; more than that, it seemed like he'd lit a fire under his own lusts. One time to scratch that itch had not been enough. He wasn't sure if Sesshomaru would be willing to give it another go—he doubted it—but he was nonetheless inspired to try.

"Eat, Inuyasha. You look thin. Is it worry over the baby?"

She would ask that. Inuyasha knew childbirth was painful and very, very dangerous, but Kagome always seemed so happy these days—when she wasn't suffering one of the many inconveniences that came with being pregnant—that he never wanted to bring up his own concerns.

"It's nothing," Inuyasha said, taking the bowl and spoon she handed him. He crossed his legs and leaned back against the wall, setting to his food like… well, a starving dog. His emotions had run high all morning and his body had expended a great deal of energy, making him hungrier than usual. And Kagome, of course, dutiful, observant wife that she was, noticed.

"You didn't eat anything while you were gone? It was several hours." She had finished her own bowl and was leaning against him, her hand stroking over his bicep, her hair scented sweetly like her own unique aroma. Her other hand rested on her stomach, and she sighed, her breath sweet as well. He didn't know why she always smelled so damn good to him, but she did.

But Sesshomaru had smelled good, too, in his own way. Inuyasha was trying to understand these unlooked-for, unwanted feelings. He had expected a quick, dirty fuck, if he got anything at all besides death threats. He had _not_ expected to _feel_ something about the whole thing besides sated lust.

"I must have forgotten," he said, suddenly realizing Kagome was waiting for a response. He set his bowl aside—empty and his stomach still clamored for more food—and began to pet her hair gently, swishing it back and forth on her forehead. Kagome tolerated this, but then, she was a good sport.

"Come with me to bed tonight," she said. Since they'd been married, she had been trying to get him to lie down next to her at night, but he found it difficult to sleep that way. Years of vigilance and sleeping with his legs crossed and hands clasped had engendered in him the inability to simply lie down and completely give in to rest. But she wasn't talking about that—she was _inviting_ him to bed.

"Sorry, Kagome," he said, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. No matter what he felt for Sesshomaru now, he still loved her. He was pretty sure he always would. The struggle with Naraku, the thought he'd lost her forever inside in the Shikon Jewel—those things had convinced him of how much she meant to him. How much he had fallen for her when he hadn't even realized it because he was still chasing a lost—and dead—old flame.

"It really isn't going to hurt the baby," Kagome said, but Inuyasha gently pushed her away and stood.

"Get some sleep," he said. "I'm going to sit outside for awhile. There might be _youkai_ in the area." He waited till she curled up inside her sleeping bag, her face on the pillow and turned away from the door, and he walked outside, staring up at the nearly-full moon.

When he was human, when the new moon was holding court, he could never hope to fuck Sesshomaru. His brother would easily kill him—even if he _didn't_ mean to, which Inuyasha doubted. Sesshomaru and he had come to an understanding of sorts at the end of the war they'd fought—the only way Inuyasha could describe those years of toil and struggle against Naraku. And in the three years Kagome had been gone, Sesshomaru had stopped trying to kill him.

They had something in common now, besides the father that Sesshomaru still resented sharing with Inuyasha. There was Rin, for one thing, the human girl his brother loved—and his newly compassionate heart.

Inuyasha wanted to hate Sesshomaru as much as he ever had, but Sesshomaru had changed. He had earned his own sword and regained his left arm. He had sent Rin to the village, but he sent her gifts and checked on her every so often. Sesshomaru wasn't the heartless, cold-blooded, ruthless _youkai_ he'd once been.

And Inuyasha had been counting on that when he'd sought him out. Counting on Sesshomaru to be slightly more approachable, maybe a little less murderous than before. He'd probably never forgive Inuyasha for his paternity—for the fact that they shared it—but he might not feel like Inuyasha's _hanyou_ nature invited death anymore, but maybe just some protracted scorn.

Inuyasha sighed and settled down onto his bottom, eyes still lost in the glittery whirl of dark blue sky. The breeze was restless too, sighing as well through boughs and branches and making Inuyasha's breast swell with longing.

Nights like these, when Kagome slept trustingly inside, and he held court with the fireflies and other nighttime creatures, he would find himself casting back in time, thinking of Kikyo… or, like tonight, remembering Sesshomaru the way he had been.

Or the way he was this morning, when he agreed to fuck Inuyasha. That had been surprising but gratifying—and Inuyasha closed his eyes.

That war was definitely not one that was finished. There were more battles to be fought, more skirmishes necessary.

And even though it meant leaving Kagome here, in the village, and even though it was disingenuous at best and downright cheating at worst, Inuyasha knew it wasn't over.

He an Sesshomaru had another date with destiny, did his brother but know it, and Inuyasha was going to come out on top next time.

END


End file.
